Adolf Hitler
ADOLF HITLER thumb|right|300px|Adolf Hitler „ACOLO UNDE SUNTEM NOI NU MAI ESTE LOC PENTRU NIMENI” „POPORUL ESTE ORB, PUTINI SUNT CEI CHEMATI SA FIE STAPANI” „EVREII SUNT INTOTDEAUNA NISTE PARAZITI IN CORPUL UNOR NATIUNI” Fondatorul nazismului german si unul dintre cei mai cruzi dictatori din secolul XX, s-a nascut la Braunau am Inn, in Imperiul Austro-Ungar, fiind al patrulea copil al lui Alois si al Klarei Hitler. Tatal sau era lucrator vamal, membru al clasei de mijloc a functionarilor de stat. A urmat, incepand din 1900, scoala elementara, apoi liceul, cu rezultate modeste. In 1907 a fost respins de Academia de Arte Frumoase din Viena. A ramas orfan de ambii parinti si a fost nevoit sa supravietuiasca in Viena in conditii extrem de modeste, pictand pentru a putea trai. In aceasta perioada a venit in contact cu ideile politice radicale, fiind atras in special de teoriile rasiste. Urmarit pentru activitatea sa politica de autoritatile austriece, a fugit la Mnchen, in Germania (1913). O data cu izbucnirea Primului Razboi Mondial, H. se inscrie voluntar in armata germana (desi in Austria fusese declarat inapt pentru serviciul militar). A luptat in razboi pana la incheierea acestuia, fara a promova in posturi de comanda. Sfarsitul conflagratiei l-a gasit intr-un spital militar, ranit usor. Infrangerea Germaniei a pus-o pe seama evreilor, sentimentele sale antisemite devenind tot mai acute. Dupa razboi s-a alaturat unui partid de orientare rasista si nationalista, Partidul Muncitoresc German, numit mai tarziu Partidul National-Socialist al Muncitorilor Germani (abreviat, in limba germana, NSDAP, sau Partidul Nazist). Aici si-a afirmat talentul de orator politic si organizator. Pana in 1920, a reusit sa adune 2 000 de adepti si a fost ales conducator (Fhrer) al partidului la 29 iulie 1921. Ideile vehiculate in discursurile sale - renastere nationala, regim politic autoritar, puritate rasiala, antisemitism, inlaturarea regimului democratic (liberal) - reuneau in jurul partidului tot mai multi simpatizanti, proveniti din randul populatiei distruse de razboi, debusolate de pierderea acestuia si nemultumite de masurile luate impotriva Germaniei de catre statele invingatoare. Atmosfera era favorabila loviturilor revolutionare. H. a organizat in Mnchen o asemenea lovitura in 1923, impreuna cu organizatia paramilitara a Partidului Nazist. Lovitura a esuat, H. a fost arestat, iar in perioada in care a fost inchis a redactat Mein Kampf, lucrarea care cuprindea esenta teoriei si obiectivelor sale politice. Ideea de baza a lucrarii era aceea ca viitorul apartine rasei germane a arienilor, superioara tuturor altor rase umane, considerate inferioare. Acestea din urma trebuia fie exterminate (evreii), fie obligate sa se supuna rasei superioare. De asemenea, era promovata notiunea de spatiu vital pe care Germania urma sa-l obtina prin cucerirea teritoriilor statelor vecine si exterminarea populatiei acestora. Dupa eliberarea sa in 1924, H. a reorganizat partidul si a intemeiat trupele S.S. care alcatuiau garda personala a Fhrer-ului, indeplinind si misiuni de politie politica. Din 1928 Partidul Nazist a inceput lupta pentru cucerirea puterii pe cale democratica, participand la alegeri cu un scor modest: 3% din voturi. Izbucnirea crizei economice mondiale in 1929, avea sa netezeasca ascensiunea politica a lui H. care parea sa aiba solutii pentru toate problemele societatii. Alegerile din 1932 au fost castigate de Partidul Nazist. La 30 ianuarie 1933, Presedintele Paul von Hindenburg l-a numit pe H. in postul de cancelar al Germaniei, acordandu-i puteri speciale, de care se va folosi pentru a-si instaura propria dictatura si a transforma Germania intr-un stat totalitar. Libertatile civile au fost suspendate, posturile-cheie au fost oferite membrilor partidului, partidele politice (in afara celui nazist) au fost interzise, sindicatele, inlocuite cu organizatii controlate de Partidul Nazist, invatamantul a fost pus in slujba ideologiei naziste, mijloacele de comunicare in masa au fost strict controlate. Totul era dublat de un cult din ce in ce mai dezvoltat al personalitatii Fhrer-ului. Opozantii regimului sau ai lui H. personal au fost controlati, arestati sau executati. Este semnificativ in acest sens evenimentul ramas in istorie sub numele de Noaptea cutitelor lungi (29/30 iunie 1934) cand liderii trupelor de asalt (SA), care se manifestasera uneori in dezacord fata de H., au fost ucisi. Pe plan economic, politica regimului nazist a dus la refacerea economiei Germane, somajul a fost drastic redus, iar cetatenii de rand au putut simti o anumita ameliorare a conditiilor de viata, ceea ce explica adeziunea unei mari parti a populatiei germane fata de regimul politic al lui H. dupa 1933. In acelasi timp, a fost declansat procesul de purificare a rasei germane superioare de membrii sai considerati necorespunzatori. Un program complex a fost pus la punct in acest scop: planificarea familiala, controlul puritatii casatoriilor, sterilizari, eutanasierea handicapatilor. Evreii au fost in mod deosebit persecutati: inlaturati din slujbele lor, din viata politica sau publica, inchisi in lagare de concentrare, exterminati prin aplicarea solutiei finale in timpul celui de-al Doilea Razboi Mondial, careia i-au cazut victime aproximativ 6 milioane de evrei din Europa. O atentie speciala a fost acordata de H. reinarmarii Germaniei si pregatirii celui de-al Doilea Razboi Mondial. Avea in plan mai multe tinte: Cehoslovacia, Marea Britanie si Franta, U.R.S.S. si, respectiv, S.U.A. Intregul efort economic al Germaniei a fost indreptat spre refacerea armatei. Planurile razboinice ale lui H. au fost sustinute de alianta incheiata cu Italia (1936) si Japonia (1940): Axa Roma - Berlin - Tokio. Politica agresiva si revizionista a lui Hitler a debutat efectiv la 12 martie 1938 prin anexarea Austriei la Germania (Anschluss) motivata de ideea ca toti germanii trebuie sa traiasca in interiorul aceleiasi granite. A urmat apoi Cehoslovacia, in cadrul careia traia un numar considerabil de germani, concentrati in regiunea sudeta. In urma Pactului de la Mnchen (septembrie 1938), Cehoslovacia a fost obligata sa cedeze Germaniei, fara lupta, aceasta regiune. Cea mai mare parte a Cehoslovaciei va fi insa ocupata de Germania, cateva luni mai tarziu, in martie 1939, fara ca marile puteri europene, Anglia si Franta, sa intervina efectiv. Dupa ce si-a asigurat linistea din partea Uniunii Sovietice, prin Pactul Ribbentrop-Molotov din 23 august 1939, H. a declansat al Doilea Razboi Mondial la 1 septembrie 1939 prin invadarea Poloniei. Pana in vara anului 1940, armata germana a ocupat Danemarca, Norvegia, Belgia, Olanda, Franta. A incercat apoi sa scoata Anglia din razboi prin atacuri aeriene succesive (Planul Leul de Mare). In 1941, H. a incalcat Pactul de neagresiune germano-sovietic si a atacat U.R.S.S. Intre timp armata germana a ocupat Iugoslavia si Grecia. Totodata, H. a incurajat Japonia, care dispunea de forte navale superioare celor germane, sa atace S.U.A. In iulie 1944, cand, in urma debarcarii anglo-americane din Normandia si a succeselor armatei sovietice pe frontul de est, razboiul parea sa se indrepte catre infrangerea Germaniei, a fost organizat, de catre sefi ai armatei germane, un atentat cu bomba impotriva lui H., la Rastenberg. El a scapat cu viata, dar sute de membri ai conspiratiei au fost executati. In aprilie 1945, razboiul era deja pierdut. Trupele aliate anglo-americano-sovietice se aflau la portile Berlinului. H. l-a desemnat pe amiralul Karl Dnitz ca succesor al sau, s-a casatorit cu amanta sa Eva Braun si, impreuna cu aceasta, s-a sinucis in buncarul sau de la Berlin, la 30 aprilie 1945. La capatul a cinci ani de razboi, Germania era complet ruinata si 60 de milioane de vieti omenesti erau pierdute. Viata si activitatea sa thumb|300px In aceste pagini, este prezentata viata si activitatea conducatorului Germaniei din perioada anilor 1933-1945. El a fost singurul care s-a incumetat sa ridice mana impotriva Uniunii Sovietice, primul stat socialist din lume. Tentativa sa - forta de soc a reactiunii imperialiste internationale - de a-si instaura dominaia asupra intregii lumi, de a opri in loc evolutia istorica, s-a incheiat in primavara anului 1945 cu un esec total. Hitler s-a nascut pe data de 20 aprilie 1889. A luptat in primul razboi mondial, unde a fost apreciat si a atins gradul de caporal. La sfarsitul razboiului el nu putea accepta infrangerea usturatoare suferita de Germania. A dat examen de admitere de doua ori la facultatea de Arhitectura, dar nu a reusit. In septembrie 1919 a intrat in grupele Partidului Muncitoresc German (DAP) ale lui Drexler. Pe 8 decembrie 1921, Hitler a transformat acest partid, cu sprijinul capitanului Rohm, in Partidul Muncitoresc National Socialist German(NSDAP). in ziu de 9 noiembrie 1923 a incercat sa rastoarne la Munchen guvernul Bavariei, ca urmare este arestat si eliberat la 20 decembrie 1924 la ora 12:15. La data de 5 martie 1933 Adolf Hitler este ales noul dictator al Germaniei. Ii placea sa stea ascuns in buncare, asa ca inamicii sai nu stiau unde se afla. Situat la o adancime de 16 metri, adapostul era acoperit cu un planseu de beton gros de 8 metri si avea trei iesiri: una dadea in localul Ministerului Afacerilor Externe; a doua, in gradina ministerului; iar a treia, iesirea de rezerva, in radina cancelariei Reichului. Adapostul avea 30 de incaperi, si era impartit in doua. In prima jumatate, situata cu 12 trepte mai jos, locuia Hitler, medicii sai, internistul Morell si chirurgul Stumpfeger, iar intr-o camera separata, cateaua Blondi, cu cateii ei. In jumatatea ocupata de Hitler, gospodarea vechea lui metresa, Eva Braun. Incepand cu anul 1931 l-a insotit pe Hitler, pretutuindeni. Toate adaposturile erau pazite de numeroasa garda a lui Hitler, formata din 600-700 de SS-isti (trupe de protectie). In tot cursul celor 12 ani de existenta a Reichului fascist si pana in ultimele zile, Hitler a stat in fruntea mecanismului de stat al Germaniei. Devenind la 30 ianuarie 1933 cancelarul Reichului german, el a concentrat treptat in mainile sale toate firele conducerii politice si militare. In august 1934, dupa moartea lui Hindenburg, Hitler a preluat imputernicirile de presedinte, iar in februarie 1938 s-a proclamat comandant suprem al fortelor armate ale Germaniei. In sfarsit, la 26 aprilie 1942, in ultima sa sedinta, Reichstagul fascist l-a situat, in mod formal, pe Hitler "deasupra legii", proclamandu-l stapan absolut, pe viata milioanelor de germani simpli. Acest organ fascist a declarat ca "la nevoie, fuhrerul poate constrange, prin toate mijloacele de care dispune, pe orice german sa-si indeplineasca obligatiile fata de stat, iar in caz contrar, sa-l pedepseasca fara a tine seama dde asa-numitul drept natural." De ce tocmai Hitler -fiul functionarului vamal austriac Schickelgmber si pictor ratat- s-a dovedit a fi atat de mult pe placul cercurilorcelor mai agresivesi reactionare care determinau evolutia politica si economica a Germaiei, in perioada fascismului. Nefiind in stare sa se ridice deasupra interpretarii idealiste a evenimentelor istorice, iostoriografii si publicistii burghezi, incearca de obicei sa explice aceasta, prin trasaturile de caracter ale lui Hitler: o nelimitata incredere in sine si grandomanie, fanatismul si energia sadica cu care urmarea realizarea tarilor pe care si le propunea. Aceste trasaturi de caracter, l-au ajutat desigur pe Hitler sa-si croiasca drum prin multimea altor capetenii fasciste si sa ocupe o pozitie de frunte in Partidul National Socialist. Reactiunea germana era atrasa de dispretul profund a lui Hitler, fata de democtatie, fata de asele populare. "Cu cat cunosc mai bine oamenii, a spus aceasta fiara cu chip de om in martie 1945, cu atat imi plac mai mult cainii". Lui Hitler ii apartin si alte maxime similare: "Poporul este orb, putini sunt cei chemati sa fie stapani". "Capacitatea de asimilare a maselor este foarte limitata, sfera lor de intelegere este foarte restransa". "Masa este aidoma unui animal, ea nu tine seama de logica si de ratiune". Hitler cauta in totdeauna sa trezeasca in cei cel ascultau sentimente josnice: ura, dispretul, razbunarea, etc, pentru ca apoi sa profite de ele. Ca sa-si asigure succesul, el lua lectii de mimica, hipnoza si gesticulatie. In cartea sa "Hitler si cu mine", Otto Strasser, in trecut fruntas nazist care a colaborat timp indelungat cu Hitler, infatiseaza de pilda, urmatoarea metoda folosita de Hitler "Hitler intra in sala. Adulmeca aerul. O clipa, privirea lui rataceste. Hitler isi cauta drumul pe dibuite, sonateaza terenul... Si deodata se dezlantuie: - Personalitatea nu mai are nici o insemnatate !... germanii trebuie sa fie uniti, iar interesele fiecaruia dintre ei, trebuie sa fie subordonate intereselor generale... A doua zi el nu mai vorbeste in fata unor bacani faliti, ci in fata unor mari industriasi. La inceput este tot atat de nehotarat... Deodata insa ochii i se aprind: el a simtit pulsul auditoriului sau, i s-a adaptat si incepe sa debiteze exact contrariul celor spuse ieri. Eforturile anumitor personalitati fac sa renasca natiunea, proclama el, numai eforturile personalitatilor au importanta. Masa este oarba si proasta. Fiecare din noi este un conducator, si din astfel de conducatori este formata Germania." Hitler era un aventurier, un sovinist si un obscurantist extrem, adept al cultului nelimitat al fortei si agresiunii, demagog si mizantrop care isi supra aprecia in mod evident fortele si posibilitatile. El era intruchiparea vie a agresivitatii pradalnicului imperialism german. Nu este de mirare ca sprijinind concentrarea intregii puteri politice, in tara, in mainile lui Hitler si a partidului nazist, fortele reactiunii germane sau straduit cu perseverenta sa creeze in jurul numelui lui Hitler un adevarat cult. In pertioada succeselor obtinute, de armatele fasciste pe frontul de vest, reactiuniea germana l-a aureolat pe Hitler cu titlul de "CEL MAI MARE CONDUCATOR DE OSTI AL TUTUROR TIMPURILOR" Ametit de succesele repurtate de Germania feascista pe frontul de vest, si de servilismul capeteniilor naziste si militare, care il considerau pe "fuhrer" simbolul "Marii Germanii", menite sa subjuge intr-un viitor apropiat lumea intreaga, Hitler a inceput sa creada intradevar, ca fusese predestinat de de Dumnezeu, ca "intuitia" sa era infailibila, si incetase cu desavarsiresa mai tina seama de realitate. "Istorie mondiala se poate face numai atunci cand te situiezi in fapt de cealalta parte a ratiunii lucide, a constiintei vii, si a precautiei permanente, inlocuind toate acestea printr-o incapatanare fanatica", a declarat el odata auditoriului sau. Pe la inceputul primaverii anului 1945, Hitler se transformase intr-un cadavru ambulant, care-si mentinea existenta doar cu ajutorul injectiilor doctorului Morell. Iata cum il descrie generalul fascist Monteuffel pe Hitler dupa o intalnire avuta cu el la 11 decembrie 1944. "O aratare garbovita, cu fata galbena si buhaita statea chircita intr-un fotoliu. Era Hitler. Mainile lui tremurau, iar cea stanga zvacnea mereu convulsiv, cu toate eforturile de a o potoli... Cand mergea, Hitler tara in mod vizibil un picior. ...Se parea ca ascultam un om grav bolnav, al carui sistem nervos fusese complet zdruncinat." Din cauza loviturilor Armatei Sovietice, "fuhrer-ul" isi pierduse toata increderea in sine si prezenta de sine. Era de ajuns ca Blondi, cateaua lui, sa nu raspunda la apel, pentru ca Hitler sa se infure si sa faca un acces de isterie. Atunci, condamnarile la moarte, si deportarile in lagarele de concentrare, curgeau cu duiumul. Generalui Guderion, succesorul lui Halder in functia de sef al marelui stat major, releata "discutia" pe care o avusese cu Hitler in 1945: "In fata mea statea un om cu obrajii rosii de manie, cu pumnii ridicati, tremurand din tot corpul, infuriat la culme, imposibil de potolit. Dupa fiecare explozie de manie, Hitler alerga de colo pana colo prin camera, apoi se oprea in fata mea, si-mi arunca o alta invinuire. Totodata el incerca sa tipe peste puterile lui, ochii ii ieseau din orbite, si venele de pe tample i se umflau". Intr-o lucrare apologica despre Hitler, editata in Germania occidentala si apartinand fostului sef al presei, partidului nazist, Dietrich, acesta incearca cu un aer de seriozitate sa-i convinga pe cititori ca zvonurile potrivit carorain cursul acceselor sale de mainie, hitler se tavalea pe jossi musca covoarele "sunt exagerari". La 29 aprilie, ora 22:00, Hitler aduna pentru ultima data tot anturajul sau. Generalul Weidling, alb ca varul, raporta ca trupele sovietice duc deja lupte in fata Ministerului Aviatiei si anunta ca cel tarziu pe 1 mai ele vor ajunge la intrarea in adapost. In linistea mormantala care urma, toti cei de fata numarasera orele care le mai ramasese la dispozitie. Hitler nu-l mai intrerupese pe Weidling. "In fata mea, isi aminti Weidling,statea o epava: capul i se balabanea, mainile ii tremurau, vocea-i era nesigura, sovaitoare". La ora 23:00, Jode care se afla impreuna cu statul major unificat la Dobbin, primi de la Hitler o telegrama cu urmatorul continut: "Ordon sa-mi raportati neintarziat: 1.Unde se afla avangarda armatei lui Wenck? 2.Cand va reincepe ofensiva? 3.Unde se gaseste armata a 9-a? 4.Unde trebuie sa razbata armata a 9-a? 5.Unde se afla avangarda lui Holste?" La 30 aprilie ora 1:00, Keitel telegrafia la cancelaria Reichului: "1.Avangarda lui Wenck a fost oprita de inamic in regiunea de la sud de Schwietrsei 2.Din aceasta cauza, armata a 12-a nu poate continua ofensiva asupra Berlinului 3.Principalele forte ale armatei a 9-a sunt incercuite de inamic 4.Corpul de armata a lui Holste a fost obligat sa treaca in defensiva." Abia acum aflara capeteniile fasciste care era adevarata stare de lucruri. In doua zile, armata lui Wenck nu se apropiase nici macar cu un pas de Berlin, armat a 9-a era incercuita, iar corpul de armata a lui Holste ducea lupte defensive, retragandu-se tot mai departe de Berlin, spre Nord. Scorpionii fascisti si-au dat seama n cele din urma ca sunt prinsi intr-un cerc de foc, de unde nu exista scapare. Nu le ramasese decat sa-si puna capat zilelor. dar sangerosul canibal, Hitler, Ramasese credincios pana la capat propriului lui eu; nu avea de gand sa moara singur. El arata Evei Brown o stire transmisa de curand, de un post de radio occidental, in care se vorbea de soarta lui Mussolini. "Ducele", se spunea in stire, imbracat intr-o manta militara germana, fusese prins de partizani italieni, in apropierea lacului Como impreuna cu amanta lui, Clara Petaci. Amandoi fusesera impuscati pe loc, iar cadavrele lor aduse la Millano. Acolo fusesera spanzurate cu capul in jos, langa statia de benzina din piata Loretto, iar locuitorii orasului, trecand prin fata lor in siruri nesfarsite, scuipau cadavrul tiranului fascist si al metresei sale. Afland aceasta, Eva Brown cazu intr-o stare de depresiune totala: va sa zica iata ce o astepta pe ea daca avea sa cada in mainile inamicului. Abia miscandu-si buzele, ceru sa i se aduca si ei otrava. "Fuhrerul" pronunta un discurs grandilocvent in care opunea "fidelitatea" Evei Brown "tradarii" poporului german. Totusi, Hitler mai sovaia si mai spera ceva. Acest calau, care, fara sa clipeasca din ochi, trimisese la moarte milioane de oameni, ezita mult timp sa se sinucida. Abia in dupa-amiaza zilei de 30 aprilie, cand trupele de asalt sovietice luptau deja in tunelnurile metrolui din statia Friederichstrasse si patrunsera pe Vosstrasse, unde era fatada cancelariei Reichului, Hitler se hotara in sfarsit. Linge, cameristul sau, il cheama pe Kempka, soferul personal al "fuhrerului" si ii transmise o dispozitie: sa procure 200 l de benzina, si sa le aduca in gradina cancelariei Reichului. La inceput, Kempka, nu intrebase pentru ce ii trebuie lui Hitler benzina, intrucat toate caile de scapare erau taiate. In sfarsit, el se dumeri: va trebui ars cadavrul "fuhrerului". El reusi sa adune numai 180 l de benzina. La masa la care de obicei luau parte persoanele cele mai apropiate de Hitler, domnea de data aceasta o tacere mormantala; prezenta un unui cadavru viu, ii incatusa pe toti. Cu totii asteptau cu nerabdare momentul cand in sfarsit Hitler le va dezlega mainile. Luandu-si ramas bun de la cei prezenti, Hitler si Eva Brown se retrasesera in apartamentul lor. La inceput, pentru a verifica eficacitatea otravii, Hitler si-a omorat cateaua, cu cei patru catei. Fiorosul ucigas insa tot mai ezita. In cele din urma, frica de a cadea viu in mainile aliatilor, si de a fi pedepsit, pentru toate crimele sale, invinse toate ezitarile. Langa usa, Bormann, Achsmann si Linge asteptau cu cea mai mare nerabdare. In clipa cand orologiul arata 15:30 se auzi un foc de arma. In depozitia facuta, la procesul de la Nurnberg, Achsmann declara ca a intrat in camera lui Hitler, imediat ce auzi impuscatura. "L-am vazut pe fuhrer sezand pe divan. Eva Brown sedea alaturi, cu capul pe umarul lui Hitler. "Fuhrerul" avea capul aplecat inainte si era limpede ca murise. Maxilarul ii atarna iar pe podea zacea revolverul." Hitler s-a sinucis, tragandu-si un glonte in gura, iar Eva Brown a murit prin otravire. La 25 octombrie 1956, printr-o hotarare oficiala, la tribunalul administrativ, din Berchtesgaden s-a confirmat moartea lui Hitler. Intr-un al doilea testament particular, Hitler il desemna pe Bormann, ca executorul sau testamentar, insarcinandu-l sa vegheze la aplicarea dispozitiilor luate de el intr-un alt testament di 2 mai 1938, prin care lasa toate bunurile sale personale, NSDAP-ului cu oblgatia de a varsa diverse suma familiei, servitorilor, si catorva prieteni. Ultima fraza din cel de-al doilea testament particular, vadea limpede hotararea lui de a se sinucide: "Eu si sotia mea, alegem moartea pentru a scapa de rusinea depunerii armelor si a capitularii." Copilăria right|200px Sef al Partidului National-Socialist (Nazist) din 1920-1921, cancelar (Kanzler) si Fuhrer (Conducator) al Germaniei (1933-1945). A fost cancelar din 30 ianuarie 1933 si, dupa moartea presedintelui Paul von Hindenburg, si-a asumat titlul dublu de Fuhrer si cancelar (2 august 1934). Tatal lui Hitler, Alois (n. 1837), era copil nelegitim. O vreme a purtat numele mamei sale, Schicklgruber, dar din 1876 a reusit sa obtina pentru familia sa numele de Hitler. Adolf nu a folosit niciodata alt nume de familie. Copilaria si anii tineretii Dupa retragerea tatalui sau din serviciul vamal austriac, Adolf Hitler si-a petrecut cea mai mare parte a copilariei la Linz, capitala Austriei Superioare. Acesta a ramas orasul sau favorit tot timpul vietii si si-a exprimat dorinta sa fie inmormantat acolo. Alois Hitler a murit in 1903, dar a lasat o pensie destul de buna si economii corespunzatoare pentru sotia si copilul sau. Desi Hitler nu-si iubea tatal si se temea de el, era foarte atasat de mama, care a decedat in 1907 dupa o indelungata si grea suferinta. Cu rezultate amestecate ca elev, Hitler nu a avansat dincolo de cursurile secundare. Dupa terminarea scolii a vizitat Viena, apoi s-a reintors la Linz, unde visa sa devina artist. Ulterior s-a folosit de mica alocatie de care dispunea pentru a continua sa traiasca la Viena. Dorea sa studieze pictura, pentru care avea ceva aptitudini, dar a cazut de doua ori la examenul de intrare la Facultatea de Belle Arte. Cativa ani a dus o viata singuratica si izolata, castigandu-si cu greu traiul din pictarea de carti postale si a unor reclame si mutandu-se dintr-o pensiune municipala in alta. Dadea deja semne care ii vor caracteriza viata de mai tarziu: singuratate si secretomanie, o existenta boema si ura fata de cosmopolitismul si caracterul multinational al Vienei. In 1913, Hitler s-a stabilit la Munchen. La recrutarea pentru serviciul militar austriac, din februarie 1914, a fost declarat inapt din cauza lipsei de vigoare fizica, dar, la izbucnirea Primului Razboi Mondial, s-a inscris imediat voluntar in armata germana si a fost inrolat in Regimentul 16 bavarez de infanteristi de rezerva. A servit in tot cursul razboiului, a fost ranit in octombrie 1916 si intoxicat cu gaz doi ani mai tarziu. La sfarsitul razboiului a fost spitalizat. In timpul razboiului s-a aflat in permanenta pe front, servind drept curier de stat major; pentru curajul si bravura demonstrate, in decembrie 1914 a fost distins cu Crucea de Fier, clasa a II-a, in august 1918 cu Crucea de Fier, clasa I (o decoratie rara si foarte mare pentru un caporal). A intampinat razboiul cu entuziasm, pentru el fiind o mare eliberare fata de viata civila, lipsita de tel si plina de frustrari. Gasea foarte satisfacatoare disciplina si camaraderia din armata, fapt ce-i intarea credinta in virtutile eroice ale razboiului. Ascensiunea la putere right|200px Iesit din spital in mijlocul haosului social care a urmat infrangerii Germaniei, in mai-iunie 1919 Hitler s-a implicat in politica la Munchen. In calitate de agent politic al armatei, a intrat in micul Partid German al Muncitorilor din Munchen (septembrie 1919). In 1920 a fost insarcinat cu propaganda partidului si a parasit armata pentru a se dedica imbunatatirii pozitiei sale in cadrul partidului, care, in acel an, a fost redenumit National-Sozialistische Deutsche Arbeiterpartei (Nazi) – Partidul Muncitoresc German National-Socialist (Nazist). In acea vreme, in Germania erau create conditiile favorabile pentru aparitia si cresterea influentei unui asemenea partid. Resentimentele aparute ca urmare a pierderii razboiului si severitatea conditiilor impuse de invingatori pentru incheierea pacii se adaugau la suferintele economice, cauzand nemultumirea generala. Aceste nemultumiri erau deosebit de accentuate in Bavaria, din cauza separatismului traditional al regiunii si a opiniei proaste a locuitorilor sai fata de regimul republican de la Berlin. In martie 1920, o incercare de lovitura de stat intreprinsa de o mana de ofiteri, cu scopul de a instaura un guvern de dreapta, s-a soldat cu un esec. Munchen era locul de adunare pentru militarii nemultumiti, membrii Freikorps (unitatile paramilitare germane), organizate in anii 1918-1919 din unitati ale armatei germane care nu mai doreau sa se reintoarca la viata civila, precum si pentru complotistii politici care se pronuntau impotriva republicii. Multi dintre acestia au intrat in Partidul Nazist. O figura importanta a partidului era Ernst Ruhm, ofiter in cadrul comandamentului districtual al armatei, care se alaturase Partidului German al Muncitorilor inaintea lui Hitler si care l-a ajutat mult sa avanseze in ierarhia partidului. Ernst Ruhm a instituit batalioanele de asalt, “bratul puternic”, folosite de Hitler pentru protejarea intrunirilor partidului, pentru atacarea socialistilor si comunistilor si pentru exploatarea violentei, in scopul crearii iluziei de putere si tarie pe care o conferea aceasta. In 1921, aceste trupe au fost organizate formal de Ruhm in armata particulara S.A. (Sturmabteilung, ca batalioane de asalt). Ruhm a reusit totodata sa-si asigure protectia guvernului bavarez, care depindea de comandamentul local al armatei pentru mentinerea ordinii si care accepta tacit unele dintre tacticile teroriste folosite de acesta. Conditiile erau favorabile pentru dezvoltarea micului partid, iar Hitler era suficient de abil pentru a le folosi la maximum. Cand s-a alaturat partidului, a constatat ca acesta era ineficient, ca voia sa introduca un program bazat pe idei nationaliste si socialiste, dar nu avea un tel precis, iar conducerea ii era divizata. El a acceptat programul, dar l-a considerat doar un mijloc pentru a-si atinge scopurile. Propaganda si ambitiile personale au cauzat frictiuni intre el si alti sefi ai partidului. Hitler a contracarat incercarile acestora de a-l struni amenintand ca-si da demisia si, deoarece viitorul partidului depindea de capacitatea lui de a organiza propaganda si de a strange fonduri, oponentii sai au cedat. In iulie 1921 a devenit sef al partidului, cu puteri aproape nelimitate. Inca de la inceput, s-a angajat pe calea crearii unei miscari de masa ale carei mijloace de seducere si putere sa fie suficiente pentru a-i face pe membrii lui sa-i fie total loiali. S-a angajat intr-o propaganda dezlantuita prin intermediul ziarului partidului, Vulkischer Beobachter (Observatorul Popular), achizitionat in 1920, si al intrunirilor politice a caror audienta a sporit curand de la cativa participanti la mii de oameni. Cu personalitatea sa charismatica si cu o conducere dinamica, a reusit sa atraga in jurul sau un nucleu de cadre de conducere naziste devotate, oameni ale caror nume au devenit astazi sinonime cu infamia: Alfred Rosenberg, Rudolf Hess, Hermann Guring si Julius Streicher. Ascensiunea parditului si condamnarea lui Adolf Hitler Apogeul acestei ascensiuni rapide a partidului s-a manifestat in tentativa de lovitura de stat, puciul pornit dintr-o berarie din Munchen in noiembrie 1923, cand Hitler si generalul Erich Ludendorff au incercat sa se foloseasca de confuzia si opozitia accentuata fata de Republica de la Weimar pentru a-i forta pe liderii guvernului bavarez si pe comandantul local al armatei sa proclame o revolutie nationala. In invalmaseala care a urmat, politia si armata au tras in coloana de manifestanti, omorand cativa dintre ei. Hitler a fost ranit si patru politisti au fost ucisi. Judecat pentru tradare, a folosit aceasta situatie si uriasa publicitate de care se bucura, in stilul sau caracteristic, in propriul avantaj. Din acest puci a tras si o invatatura vitala – ca miscarea trebuie sa ajunga la putere prin mijloace legale. A fost condamnat la cinci ani de inchisoare, dar a executat doar noua luni, acestea in confortul relativ al castelului Landsberg. Hitler a folosit acest timp pentru a dicta primul volum din Lupta mea (Mein Kampf), o autobiografie politica, dar si un compendiu al multelor si diverselor sale idei. Ideile lui Hitler right|200px Printre ideile lui Hitler se numarau inegalitatea dintre rase, natiuni si indivizi, ca parte a unei ordini naturale imuabile ce preamarea “rasa ariana” ca element creativ al omenirii. Potrivit lui Hitler, unitatea naturala a omenirii era Volk (in germana, poporul), poporul german fiind cel mai maret. In plus, el credea ca statul exista ca sa serveasca poporul: o misiune pe care, credea el, Republica de la Weimar o tradase. Intreaga moralitate si adevarul erau judecate potrivit acestor criterii. Guvernarea democratica parlamentara era de doua ori condamnata: ea promova egalitatea intre indivizi, care pentru Hitler nu exista, si presupunea ca interesul poporului poate fi decis prin proceduri parlamentare. In opozitie cu aceasta, Hitler argumenta ca unitatea poporului isi va gasi incarnarea si materializarea prin Fuhrer, investit cu autoriate deplina si perfecta. Sub Fuhrer, partidul era format din elemente atrase din popor, fiind, la randul sau, garantia apararii drepturilor si intereselor poporului. Cel mai mare dusman al nazismului nu era, in opinia lui Hitler, democratia liberala din Germania, deja pe cale sa se prabuseasca. Era conceptia rivala despre lume (in germana, Weltanschauung), marxismul (care pentru el includea social-democratia si comunismul), cu insistenta sa pe internationalism si conflict economic. In afara de marxism, credea el, cel mai mare dintre toate pericolele erau evreii, care pentru Hitler erau incarnarea raului. Intre istorici exista dezbateri asupra momentului cand antisemitismul a devenit cea mai profunda si de neclintit convingere a lui Hitler. Inca din 1919 el scria: “Antisemitismul rational trebuie sa conduca la opozitie sistematica legala. Obiectivul sau final trebuie sa duca la inlaturarea in totalitate a evreilor”. In Mein Kampf, el il descrie pe evreu ca “distrugator al culturii”, “un parazit in interiorul natiunii” si “o amenintare”. Partidul dupa eliberarea lui Hitler In timpul cat Hitler s-a aflat in inchisoare, Partidul Nazist a stagnat, din cauza disensiunilor interne. Dupa iesirea lui Hitler din inchisoare, s-a confruntat cu dificultati care nu existasera inainte de 1923. Se reusise stabilizarea economica prin mijlocirea unei reforme monetare, iar Planul Daves redusese cuantumul daunelor de razboi datorate de Germania. Republica parea a fi devenit mai respectabila. Lui Hitler i se interzisese sa mai tina discursuri, mai intai in Bavaria, apoi in multe alte landuri germane (aceasta prohibitie a ramas in vigoare pana in anii 1927-1928). Totusi, partidul a continuat sa creasca numeric si in 1926 Hitler a reusit sa-si intareasca pozitia in interiorul sau, in defavoarea lui Gregor Strasser, ai carui adepti se aflau in principal in nordul Germaniei. Instabilitate politica Dar declansarea Marii Depresiuni din 1929 a dus la o noua perioada de instabilitate politica. In 1930, Hitler a incheiat o alianta cu nationalistul Alfred Hugenberg, in cadrul unei campanii impotriva Planului Young, a doua renegociere a cuantumului daunelor de razboi datorate de Germania. Cu sprijinul ziarelor lui Hugenberg, Hitler a reusit pentru prima oara sa aiba o audienta la scara nationala. Alianta i-a permis totodata sa caute sprijinul multor magnati ai comertului si industriei, care controlau fondurile politice si doreau sa le foloseasca in scopul venirii la putere a unui puternic guvern de dreapta, antisocialist. Subsidiile pe care le-a primit Hitler de la marii industriasi au asigurat partidului sau o securitate financiara confortabila si i-au permis sa faca un apel emotional eficient la clasa mijlocie de jos si la someri, bazat pe proclamarea credintei ca Germania se va trezi si va pune capat suferintelor, afirmandu-si din nou maretia sa naturala. Intelegerile lui Hitler cu Hugenberg si magnatii industriali exemplifica talentul sau de a se folosi de cei care cautau sa-l foloseasca pe el. Dar cea mai importanta realizare a fost crearea unui autentic partid national (cu votanti si adepti atrasi din diferite clase sociale si grupuri religioase), realizare unica in Germania acelei perioade. Propaganda insistenta, concentrata asupra esecului guvernului in privinta imbunatatirii conditiilor de trai in timpul Marii Depresiuni, a produs o crestere constanta a electoratului Partidului Nazist. Partidul a devenit al doilea ca marime din tara, crescand de la 2,6% la alegerile din 1928 la peste 18% in septembrie 1930. In 1932, Hitler s-a confruntat cu Hindenburg la alegerile prezidentiale, obtinand 36,8% din voturi in al doilea tur de scrutin. Aflandu-se pe o pozitie puternica in virtutea voturilor primite, a intrat intr-o serie de intrigi cu conservatori ca Franz von Papen, Otto Meissner si Oskar, fiul presedintelui Hindenburg. Teama de comunism si respingerea social-democratilor i-a unit. In pofida unui declin in voturi al Partidului Nazist la alegerile din noiembrie 1932, Hitler a insistat ca postul de cancelar este singurul pe care il va accepta. Pe 30 ianuarie 1933, Hindenburg i-a oferit postul de cancelar al Germaniei. In acel moment, cabinetul sau includea putini nazisti. Viaţa şi obiceiurile thumb|right|200px|Hitler şi Eva Braun Viata personala a lui Hitler a devenit mai relaxata si stabila prin confortul adus de succesul politic. Dupa eliberarea din inchisoare, mergea adesea la Obersalzberg, aproape de Berchtesgaden. Veniturile sale la acea vreme proveneau din fondurile partidului si din articolele publicate in ziarele nationaliste. Era in mare parte indiferent la imbracaminte si mancare, dar nu consuma carne si renuntase la bere (si la orice alte bauturi alcoolice). Munca lui, destul de neregulata, prima. De regula, se scula tarziu, petrecea mult timp la birou si se culca noaptea tarziu. (In imagine, Adolf Hitler si Eva Braun, cunoscuta si ca Eva Anna Paula Hitler, si cainii lor favoriti la casa fuhrerului din complexul de la Obersalzberg in anul 1942. Eva Braun a fost timp de 14 ani amanta si in ultimele 36 de ore din viata, sotia lui Adolf Hitler.) La Berchtesgaden, era insotit de sora sa vitrega, Angela Raubal, si de cele doua fiice ale ei. Hitler s-a indragostit de una dintre ele, Geli, si se pare ca gelozia sa posesiva a determinat-o sa se sinucida in septembrie 1931. Hitler a ramas neconsolat mai multe saptamani. Ceva mai tarziu, Eva Braun, asistenta la un atelier foto din Munchen, a devenit amanta lui. Hitler s-a afisat rareori in public cu ea. Nu voia sa se casatoreasca, socotind ca acest lucru i-ar afecta cariera. Braun era o tanara simpla, cu putine inzestrari intelectuale. Marea ei virtute in ochii lui Hitler era loialitatea de necontestat si, in semn de recunoastere a acestei loialitati, s-a casatorit legal cu ea inainte de moartea lor. Dictator, 1933 – 1939 Odata ajuns la putere, Hitler a instaurat o dictatura absoluta. Si-a asigurat acordul presedintelui pentru organizarea de noi alegeri. Incendierea Reichstagului in noaptea de 27 februarie 1933 (probabil actiunea unui comunist olandez, Marinus van der Lubbe) a furnizat pretextul pentru promulgarea unui decret ce suprima toate libertatile si pentru intensificarea violentelor. In aceste conditii, cand au avut loc alegerile, pe 5 martie, nazistii au obtinut 43,9% din voturi. Pe 21 martie, Reichstagul s-a intrunit la biserica garnizoanei din Potsdam, pentru a demonstra unirea national-socialismului cu vechea Germanie conservatoare, reprezentata de Hindenburg. Doua zile mai tarziu, Actul de Imputernicire, care ii conferea puteri depline lui Hitler, a fost votat de Reichstag cu ajutorul voturilor combinate ale deputatilor nazisti, nationalisti si ai Partidului Catolic de Centru (23 martie 1933). Dupa mai putin de trei luni, toate partidele si organizatiile nenaziste, cat si uniunile sindicale si-au incetat existenta. Disparitia Partidului Catolic de Centru a fost urmata in luna iulie de Concordatul Germaniei cu Vaticanul. Hitler nu avea nici o intentie sa declanseze o revolutie radicala. “Ideile” conservatoare erau inca necesare daca voia sa ajunga la presedintia Germaniei si sa-si asigure sprijinul armatei; mai mult, el nu intentiona sa-i exproprieze pe conducatorii industriei, daca acestia continuau sa serveasca interesele statului nazist. Dar Ernst Ruhm era promotorul “revolutiei continue”; el era si seful SA, in care armata nu avea incredere. Initial, Hitler a incercat sa-si asigure sprijinul lui Ruhm pentru politicile sale, prin convingere. Hermann Guring si Heinrich Himmler doreau sa-l inlature pe Ruhm, dar Hitler a ezitat pana in ultimul moment. In final, pe 29 iunie 1934, a luat decizia. In “Noaptea Cutitelor Lungi”, Ruhm si locotenentul sau Edmund Heines au fost executati fara judecata, impreuna cu Gregor Strasser, Kurt von Schleicher si altii. Conducatorii armatei, bucurosi sa vada SA distrusa, au aprobat actiunile lui Hitler. La moartea lui Hindenburg, pe 2 august, conducatorii armatei, impreuna cu von Papen, au acceptat contopirea institutiei cancelarului cu cea a institutiei prezidentiale, careia ii revenea comanda suprema a fortelor armate ale Reichului. Acum, atat ofiterii, cat si soldatii trebuiau sa depuna un juramant de credinta fata de Hitler personal. Redresarea economica si o reducere rapida a somajului (care coincidea cu cea de pe plan mondial, dar despre care Hitler a sustinut ca i se datoreaza) au facut regimul tot mai popular, iar combinatia intre aceste succese si politica de teroare a intrunit 90% din voturile electoratului in cadrul unui plebiscit. Hitler acorda putina atentie organizarii si conducerii problemelor interne ale statului nazist. Ocupandu-se numai de formularea si implementarea liniilor generale ale politicii, ca si de buna functionare a sistemului de teroare care asigura securitatea statului, a lasat detaliile administrarii in sarcina subordonatilor. Fiecare dintre acestia exercita o putere arbitrara in propria sfera de competenta; dar, prin crearea deliberata de functii si organizatii a caror autoritate se suprapunea, Hitler a reusit sa evite eficient ca oricare dintre aceste functii si organizatii sa devina vreodata suficient de puternica incat sa poata submina sau contesta autoritatea sa absoluta. A acordat mare atentie politicii externe. Asa cum mentionase destul de clar in Mein Kampf, unirea tuturor germanilor intr-o singura patrie era ambitia sa cea mai mare. Pe langa aceasta, zona naturala de expansiune era spre est, spre Polonia, Ucraina si URSS – expansiune ce implica in mod necesar reluarea conflictului istoric cu popoarele slave, care in noua ordine urmau sa fie subordonate rasei superioare teutonice. Vedea in Italia fascista aliatul sau natural in aceasta cruciada. Marea Britanie era un aliat posibil, cu conditia sa abandoneze politica traditionala de mentinere a echilibrului puterii in Europa si sa-si limiteze interesele din teritoriile de peste mari (colonii). In vest, Franta ramanea inamicul natural al Germaniei si, prin urmare, trebuia intimidata sau ingenuncheata, pentru a face posibila expansiunea spre est. Inainte ca aceasta expansiune sa devina posibila, era necesar sa fie ridicate restrictiile aplicate Germaniei la sfarsitul Primului Razboi Mondial prin Tratatul de la Versailles. Hitler a folosit toate tertipurile propagandei pentru a linisti banuielile celorlalte puteri. A pozat in aparator al Europei impotriva pericolului bolsevic si a insistat ca este un om al pacii care dorea doar sa inlature inegalitatile instituite prin Tratatul de la Versailles. S-a retras de la Conferinta pentru dezarmare si din Liga Natiunilor (octombrie 1933) si a semnat un tratat de neagresiune cu Polonia (ianuarie 1934). Fiecare repudiere a unui tratat era insotita de oferta pentru negocierea unuia nou si de insistenta asupra naturii limitate a ambitiilor Germaniei. Numai o data nazistii au intrecut masura si si-au facut gresit calculele: cand nazistii austrieci, cu complicitatea organizatiilor germane, l-au asasinat pe cancelarul Engelbert Dollfuss al Austriei si au incercat o revolutie (iulie 1934). Tentativa a esuat si Hitler a negat orice legatura cu actele respective. In ianuarie 1935, un plebiscit in Saar a aprobat cu peste 90% din voturi realipirea acestui teritoriu la Germania. In martie acelasi an, Hitler a introdus serviciul militar obligatoriu. Desi aceasta actiune a provocat proteste din partea Frantei, Marii Britanii si Italiei, opozitia a fost destul de redusa, iar diplomatia pacii promovata de Hitler a avut suficient succes pentru a convinge Marea Britanie sa negocieze un tratat naval (iunie 1935), recunoscand dreptul Germaniei de a-si construi o flota considerabila. Marea lovitura a reusit-o in martie 1936, cand s-a folosit de pretextul incheierii unui pact intre Franta si Uniunea Sovietica pentru a ocupa zona demilitarizata a Rinului – decizie pe care a luat-o impotriva sfatului multor generali. Intre timp, alianta cu Italia, anticipata in Mein Kampf, a devenit rapid o realitate, ca rezultat al sanctiunilor impuse Italiei de Franta si de Marea Britanie in perioada razboiului etiopian. In octombrie 1936 a fost proclamata de catre Benito Mussolini Axa Roma-Berlin; curand dupa aceea a fost incheiat Pactul Anti-Comintern cu Japonia, iar un an mai tarziu toate cele trei tari au aderat la acest pact. Desi, teoretic, Franta avea multi aliati in Europa, in timp ce Germania nu avea nici unul, Al Treilea Reich al lui Hitler a devenit principala putere europeana. In noiembrie 1937, la o intalnire secreta cu conducatorii militari, Hitler a schitat planurile pentru cuceririle viitoare (incepand cu Austria si Cehoslovacia). In ianuarie 1938 s-a lipsit de serviciile celor care nu sprijineau cu prea mare entuziasm dinamismul nazist – Hjalmar Schacht, insarcinat cu conducerea economiei germane, Werner von Fritsch, reprezentant al aripii precaute a soldatilor profesionisti, si Konstantin von Neurath, omul lui Hindenburg de la afacerile externe. In februarie, Hitler l-a invitat la Berchtesgaden pe cancelarul austriac Kurt von Schuschnigg si l-a silit sa semneze un acord prin care includea nazisti austrieci in guvernul de la Viena. Cand Schuschnigg a incercat sa se opuna, anuntand un plebiscit referitor la independenta Austriei, Hitler a ordonat imediat invadarea Austriei de catre trupele germane. Primirea entuziasta de care s-a bucurat l-a convins pe Hitler sa pecetluiasca viitorul Austriei prin anexarea imediata a acestei tari (Anschluss). S-a reintors in triumf la Viena, scena umilintelor si vietii grele duse aici in tinerete. Hitler nu a intampinat nici o rezistenta din partea Marii Britanii sau a Frantei in ce priveste aceasta actiune. A acordat insa o atentie speciala asigurarii sprijinului Italiei; la primirea acestuia si-a proclamat recunostinta eterna fata de Mussolini. In pofida asigurarilor ca Anschluss-ul nu va afecta relatiile cu Cehoslovacia, Hitler a trecut de indata la elaborarea unor planuri impotriva acestei tari. Konrad Henlein, conducatorul minoritatii germane din Cehoslovacia, a fost instruit sa agite spiritele si sa faca cereri imposibil de acceptat in numele germanilor sudeti, permitandu-i astfel lui Hitler sa continue planurile de dezmembrare a Cehoslovaciei. Disponibilitatea Marii Britanii si a Frantei de a accepta cedarea catre Germania a unor zone din regiunea sudeta i-a oferit lui Hitler posibilitati alternative de a obtine castiguri teritoriale substantiale prin mijloace pasnice sau printr-un razboi spectaculos impotriva Cehoslovaciei. Interventia lui Mussolini si a prim-ministrului britanic Neville Chamberlain pare sa fi fost decisiva. Hitler a acceptat Acordul de la Munchen din 30 septembrie. El a declarat totodata ca aceasta a fost ultima pretentie teritoriala din Europa. Dupa numai cateva luni insa, a trecut la ocuparea completa a Cehoslovaciei. Pe 5 martie 1939 a sosit la Praga, unde a declarat ca restul “Cehiei” va deveni protectorat german. Cateva zile mai tarziu (23 martie), guvernul lituanian a fost silit sa cedeze Germaniei Memel (Klaipeda), de la frontiera de nord cu Prusia Orientala. Imediat dupa aceasta, Hitler si-a indreptat atentia spre Polonia. In fata protestelor natiunii poloneze si ale conducatorilor ei, a caror hotarare de a rezista era intarita de garantiile date de Franta si Marea Britanie, Hitler a confirmat alianta sa cu Italia (Pactul de Otel, mai 1939). Mai mult, pe 23 august, abia in limitele datei stabilite pentru atacul impotriva Poloniei, el a semnat un pact de neagresiune cu Uniunea Sovietica a lui Iosif Stalin – cea mai mare bomba diplomatica a secolelor. Hitler continua inca sa pretinda ca nu are nici un conflict cu Marea Britanie, dar in zadar; la doua zile dupa invadarea Poloniei de catre armatele lui Hitler (1 septembrie), Franta si Marea Britanie au declarat razboi Germaniei. In politica externa, Hitler a combinat oportunismul cu coordonarea ingenioasa si alegerea inteligenta a situatiilor favorabile. A demonstrat o capacitate uimitoare de apreciere a starii de spirit a conducatorilor democratiilor occidentale si le-a exploatat slabiciunile – in pofida faptului ca abia daca iesise din Austria sau Germania si nu vorbea nici o limba straina. Pana in acest punct, fiecare miscare a sa fusese un succes. Chiar si ingrijorarea sa referitoare la intrarea in razboi a Frantei si a Marii Britanii s-a imprastiat datorita succeselor rapide inregistrate in cadrul campaniei din Polonia. Putea, credea el, sa se increada in talentele sale si in vreme de razboi, asa cum se bizuise pe ele si mai inainte. Al Doilea Razboi Mondial right|200px Strategia de razboi a Germaniei a fost asumata de Hitler inca de la inceput. Cand succesul campaniei din Polonia nu a reusit sa produca doritul acord de pace cu Marea Britanie, a ordonat armatei sa pregateasca imediat o ofensiva in vest. Vremea proasta i-a determinat pe unii generali, mai sovaielnici, sa amane ofensiva din vest. Aceasta situatie a dus la doua schimbari majore ale planului. Prima a fost ordinul lui Hitler de a dejuca o eventuala prezenta britanica in Norvegia prin ocuparea de catre germani a acestei tari si a Danemarcei, in aprilie 1940. Hitler s-a ocupat indeaproape de incheierea cu succes a acestor operatiuni indraznete. Din acel moment, interventia sa in detaliile operatiunilor militare a sporit in permanenta. A doua schimbare a fost adoptarea de catre Hitler a planului generalului Erich von Manstein de ofensiva prin Ardeni (care a inceput pe 10 mai), in loc de ofensiva planificata initial mai la nord. Acesta a fost un succes uimitor si stralucit. Armatele germane au ajuns in porturile de la Canalul Manecii (la care nu reusisera sa ajunga in cursul Primului Razboi Mondial) in numai zece zile. Olanda s-a predat dupa patru zile, iar Belgia, dupa 16 zile. Hitler a ordonat ca tancurile generalului Karl von Rundstedt sa se opreasca la sud de Dunkerque, ceea ce le-a permis britanicilor sa evacueze mare parte din armata. Dar campania din vest in ansamblu a fost un succes uimitor. Pe 10 iunie, Italia a intrat in razboi alaturi de Germania. La 22 iunie, Hitler a semnat armistitiul cu Franta, in acelasi loc in care fusese semnat si armistitiul din 1918. Hitler spera ca britanicii vor negocia un armistitiu. Cum acest lucru nu s-a intamplat, a procedat la elaborarea planului de invazie a Marii Britanii, care includea eliminarea fortelor militare aeriene britanice. Concomitent, au inceput pregatirile pentru invadarea Uniunii Sovietice, care, in opinia lui Hitler, era ultima speranta a Marii Britanii de stopare a controlului Germaniei asupra intregului continent. Apoi Mussolini a invadat Grecia, unde esecul armatei italiene a facut necesara venirea in ajutor a fortelor germane in Balcani si Africa de Nord. Planurile lui Hitler au fost apoi perturbate de lovitura de stat din Iugoslavia din martie 1941, care a rasturnat guvernul ce incheiase un acord cu Germania. Hitler a ordonat imediat armatei sale sa ocupe Iugoslavia. Campaniile din teatrul de razboi din Mediterana, desi incheiate cu succes, au fost limitate in comparatie cu invazia Rusiei. Hitler a adunat toate fortele disponibile pentru Operatiunea Barbarossa, planificata invazie a Uniunii Sovietice. Atacul impotriva URSS a fost lansat pe 22 iunie 1941. Armata germana a inaintat rapid pe teritoriul Uniunii Sovietice, luand aproape trei milioane de prizonieri, dar nu a reusit sa distruga adversarul rus. Hitler a devenit arogant in relatiile cu generalii sai. Nu era de acord cu ei in ce privea directia atacului principal, risipind timp si forte pentru ca nu se concentra pe un singur obiectiv. In decembrie 1941, la cativa kilometri de Moscova, o contraofensiva sovietica a dus, in final, la concluzia ca sperantele lui Hitler de a incheia razboiul cu Uniunea Sovietica printr-o singura campanie nu pot fi realizate. A doua zi, pe 7 decembrie, japonezii au atacat fortele americane de la Pearl Harbor. Alianta lui Hitler cu Japonia l-a silit sa declare razboi Statelor Unite. Din acel moment, intreaga lui strategie s-a schimbat. Spera, si a incercat (asemenea idolului sau Frederic II cel Mare) sa sparga ceea ce el considera a fi coalitia nenaturala a oponentilor lui, fortand pe unul sau pe altul din aceasta coalitie sa incheie o pace separata. (Pana la urma, “nenaturala” coalitie dintre Stalin, Winston Churchill si Franklin D. Roosevelt s-a rupt, dar prea tarziu pentru Hitler). A ordonat totodata si reorganizarea economiei Germaniei pe baze de razboi. Intre timp, Himmler pregatea terenul pentru o “noua ordine” in Europa. Din 1933 pana in 1939 si, in unele cazuri, chiar si in primii ani ai razboiului, planurile lui Hitler au fost sa expulzeze evreii din Marele Reich German. In 1941, politica lui s-a schimbat de la expulzare la exterminare. Lagarele de concentrare create de regimul nazist au fost, prin urmare, transformate si extinse pentru a include lagare de exterminare, precum cel de la Auschwitz, creandu-se si echipe de exterminare mobile, numite Einsatzgruppen (grupuri de interventie). Desi catolicii, polonezii, homosexualii, romii (tiganii) si persoanele handicapate constituiau tintele persecutiei, daca nu ale exterminarii totale, evreii din Germania, Polonia si Uniunea Sovietica au constituit, de departe, cele mai numeroase victime; in Europa ocupata de germani au fost ucisi in cursul razboiului cca 6.000.000 de evrei. Suferintele altor populatii au fost mai mici, daca se compara numarul celor ucisi. La sfarsitul lui 1942, infrangerile suferite de armata germana la Stalingrad si El-Alamein, precum si debarcarea americana in Africa de Nord franceza au constituit punctul de cotitura al razboiului, iar comportamentul si modul de viata ale lui Hitler au inceput sa se schimbe. Conducand operatiunile militare din cartierul sau general din est, a refuzat sa viziteze orasele bombardate ori sa permita retragerile, devenind tot mai dependent de medicul sau, Theodor Morell, si de tot felul de medicamente pe care le lua in cantitati mari. Totusi, nu-si pierduse capacitatea de a reactiona viguros in fata adversitatilor. Dupa arestarea lui Mussolini in iulie 1943 si armistitiul italian, nu numai ca a dispus ocuparea tuturor pozitiilor importante detinute de armata italiana, dar a ordonat si recuperarea lui Mussolini, cu intentia de a-l pune la conducerea unui nou guvern fascist. Insa pe frontul de est era din ce in ce mai greu sa se tina piept avansarii trupelor sovietice. Relatiile cu comandantii de armate devenisera tensionate, mai cu seama din cauza importantei sporite acordate diviziilor SS (Schutzstaffel). Concomitent, esecul campaniei submarinelor germane impotriva vaselor aliate din Atlantic si bombardarea oraselor germane faceau foarte improbabila o victorie a Germaniei in razboi. Ofiteri disperati si civili antinazisti erau pregatiti sa-l inlature pe Hitler si sa negocieze pacea. In 1943 – 1944 au avut loc mai multe atentate la viata lui Hitler; cel mai aproape de indeplinirea acestui obiectiv a fost acela din 20 iulie 1944, cand colonelul Claus von Stauffenberg a detonat o bomba la o conferinta tinuta la cartierul general al lui Hitler din Prusia Orientala. Dar Hitler a scapat numai cu rani superficiale si, cu cateva exceptii, cei implicati in complot au fost executati. Reducerea independentei armatei era acum completa; au fost numiti ofiteri politici national-socialisti in toate comandamentele militare germane. Hitler era tot mai bolnav, dar nu s-a relaxat si nici nu a pierdut controlul, continuand sa-si exercite aproape hipnotic puterea asupra subordonatilor apropiati, nici unul dintre acestia nedispunand de autoritate independenta. Debarcarea Aliatilor in Normandia (6 iunie 1944) a marcat inceputul sfarsitului. In decursul a numai cateva luni au fost eliberate de Aliati ori s-au predat lor opt capitale europene (Roma, Paris, Bruxelles, Bucuresti, Sofia, Atena, Belgrad, Helsinki). In decembrie 1944, Hitler si-a mutat cartierul general in vest pentru a conduce ofensiva din Ardeni, menita sa faca o bresa intre armata engleza si cea americana. Cand aceasta a esuat, sperantele sale in victorie au devenit mai himerice decat oricand, bazandu-se pe folosirea noilor arme (rachetele germane fusesera folosite impotriva Londrei inca din iunie 1944) si pe o eventuala dezbinare intre puterile aliate. Dupa ianuarie 1945, Hitler nu a mai parasit niciodata cancelaria Reichului din Berlin sau buncarul acesteia, abandonand planul de a opune o rezistenta finala in sud, in momentul cand trupele sovietice se apropiau de Berlin. Intr-o stare de extrema nervozitate si epuizare, a acceptat in sfarsit inevitabilitatea infrangerii si s-a pregatit sa-si ia viata, lasand in voia sortii tara asupra careia isi exercitase puterea absoluta. Inainte de aceasta a mai facut doua lucruri. Pe 28-29 aprilie, la miezul noptii, s-a casatorit cu Eva Braun. Imediat dupa aceea si-a dictat testamentul politic, justificandu-si cariera si numindu-l pe amiralul Karl Dunitz sef al statului, iar pe Josef Goebbels, cancelar. Pe 30 aprilie si-a luat ramas-bun de la Goebbels si de la putinii care mai ramasesera in buncar, apoi s-a retras in apartamentele sale si s-a impuscat. Sotia lui a luat otrava. In conformitate cu instructiunile pe care le daduse, cadavrele lor au fost arse. Succesele lui Hitler se datoreaza susceptibilitatii Germaniei postbelice si talentelor sale unice de lider national. Ascensiunea la putere nu era inevitabila; dar nu a existat nici o alta persoana care sa egaleze abilitatea sa de a exploata si modela evenimentele in propriul scop. Puterea pe care a detinut-o a fost fara precedent, atat ca intindere, cat si in ce priveste resursele tehnice de care dispunea. Ideile si telurile sale au fost acceptate, in intregime sau partial, de milioane de oameni, indeosebi in Germania, dar si in alte parti. La vremea cand a fost invins, distrusese mare parte din ce mai ramasese din vechea Europa, in timp ce poporul german era silit sa se confrunte cu ceea ce s-a numit mai tarziu – Anul Zero – 1945. Atentatul de la Wolfsschanze 67q_hF9IrG0 Hitler a supravietuit multor atentate de asasinare. Cel mai important a fost cel de pe 20 iulie 1944. O conferinta importanta, care urma sa marcheze ofensiva sovietica in Galitia, a fost convocata pentru 20 iulie 1944 la Wolfsschanze. Trei zone ale buncarului sunt inconjurate cu retele de sarma ghimpata, dintre care unele, conectate la curent electric, de inalta tensiune. Pentru a intra in fiecare zona, trebuie prezentate legitimatii diferite, care sunt sever controlate. Oberfuhrerul SS Rattemhuberm este seful serviciului de protectie al Fuhrerului. Extrem de bine pazit, Hitler ocupa Wolfsschanze. Conferinta are loc intr-o sala lunga de 10 metri si larga de 5 metri, cu 10 ferestre, toate deschise din cauza caldurii. In mijloc, o masa de lemn masiv, mare si grea, denumita "Masa de harti" lunga de 6 metri si lata de 1.20 metri si cu o grosime de 10 cm. La 19 iulie, Stauffenberg este convocat la Rostenburg, pentru a doua zi; trebui sa prezinte un raport Fuhrerului si, asa cum anunta Olbricht el pleaca "cu o incarcatura plina". Joi, 20 iulie, la ora 14:30, Mussolini, refugiat acum in Germania, urma sa faca o vizita la marele cartier general, prietenului sau. Orarul fusese stabilit cu precizie. Keitel se pregateste sa se indrepte spre "baraca". Stauffenberg se izoleaza pentru moment. Scoate din servieta bomba, care este de fabricatie englezeasca. Aceste bombe, destinate sabotajelor, nu sunt prevazute cu un mecanism de ceas, ce e drept indiscret si revelator, dar care permite o declansare mult mai precisa, decat un procedeu chimic. Pentru declansarea exploziei, la aces tip de bomba, trebuie sparta o mica fiola de sticla, continand un acid; acest acid, ataca firul metalic, care contine percutorul, impiedicandu-l sa loveasca detonatorul si, dupa zece minute, percutorul eliberat provoaca exoplozia. Cu cele trei degete ale sale, colonelul Claus von Stauffenberg amorseaza bomba, ajutandu-se de un cleste plat. Odata bomba amorsata, el o introduce in servieta. Deci, explozia va avea loc peste 10 minute. Keitel care se teme enorm de orice intarziere in fata Fuhrerului, il cheama cu nerabdare. In trei minute ei ajung la baraca. Ofiterii care urmeaza sa ia parte la conferinta, asteapta in fata usii. Locotenent - colonelul Nicolaus von Below al doilea aghiotant al fuhrerului, ii invita sa intre. Hitler soseste, si conferinta incepe la orele 12:30. Douazeci si cinci de persoane, inclusiv Stauffenberg, se afla in sala. Intrand, Stauffenberg, l-a informat pe subofiterul de serviciu, la telefon, ca o comunicare urgenta, ii va fi transmisa de la Berlin. Keitel il informeaza pe Hitler ca Stauffenberg va prezenta un raport, privind crearea de noi divizii; Hitler ii intinde mana. Stauffenberg isi pune servieta sub masa cu harti, la dreapta colonelului Brandt. Dupa cateva clipe, el paraseste sala, spre a lua, spune el lui Keitel, o comunicare telefonica de la Berlin, de unde trebuie sa-i vina precizari in vederea completarii raportului. Servieta pe care o lasase jos se afla la mai putin de 2 metri de fuhrer. Colonelul Brandt, lovindu-se insa de servieta lui Staufferberg cu piciorul, ii schimba locul, ceea ce nu numai ca o indeparteaza de fuhrer, ci o plaseaza astfel incat intre hitper si servieta se afla unul din cele doua socluri de lemn masiv pe care se sprijina masa. Sarmanuol colonel Brandt nu este mai informat acum de ceea ce se va petrece decat fusese in martie 1939, cand i se incredintase in avionul fuhrerului, un pachet cu doua sticle de coniac, in realitate explozivi destinati sa omoare pe toti pasagerii. La ora 12:42, in timp ce Hitler, in picioare se apleca spre o harta intinsa pe masa, s-a produs explozia. Generalul Jodl va spune "Am crezut ca o lustra enorma ne-a cazut in cap". Raportul SS-ului asupra atentatului, semnaleaza stricaciuni considerabile: o gaura de 55 centimetri diametru in podeaua care a fost transformata in aschii de marimea chibriturilor; de jur imprejur, solul era rascolit, masa sparta, plafonul crapat; bucati de lemn si de pieleinfipte in perete; printre daramaturi, bucatele mici si foarte mici de piele si metal provenind dintr-o servieta. Un stenograf a fost facut bucati dupa ce picioarele i-au fost sfaramate. Sunt multi raniti. Colonelul Brandt de la biroul de operatii al statului major general, a servit drept scut fuhrerului. El va muri spre seara. Generalul Korten, sef al staului major, al fortelor militare aeriene, moare a doua zi. Generalul Schmundt, primul aghitant al fuhrerului, va muri din cauza ranilor peste 40 de zile. Au fost deasemenea, raniti grav, generalul Bodenschatz, generalul Scherff, locotenet - colonelul Borgmann. Au fost atinsi mai putin grav, generalul Heusmger, generalul Buhle, contra - amiralul von Puttkomer, capitanul vos Assmann. Alti participanti au fost usor atinsi. Explozia a aruncat pe ferestre, la cativa metri, doi participanti. Masa de harti, sub care bomba a fost deplasata in ultimul moment, la protejat pe Hitler. Acesta are fata innegrita si parul parlit, plin de praf si aschii de lemn. Pantalonii sunt zdrentuiti, cateva zgarieturi, contuzii si arsuri; cotul drept lovit, bratul partial paralizat, auzul serios afectat de un traumatism al urechii. Stauffenberg nu avu insa prilejul sa afle acest lucru. Sigur de reusita, alergase pana la pista de aviatie din imediata apropiere si se si alfa in zbor spre Berlin. Acolo il astepta o surpriza neplacuta. Contrar planului stabilit, conspiratorii de la Berlin nu trecusera la actiune. Voiau sa aiba mai intai certitudinea mortii lui Hitler. De aceea, nu lansasera prin radio, proclamatia prin care se anunta moartea fuhrerului si construirea unui nou guvern, in care Beck ar fi devenit seful statului, iar maresalul Witzhben comandant al Wehrmachtului. Stauffenberg le dadu asigurari, ca Hitler murise, si ii convinse sa treaca la actiune. Se pierduse insa timp pretios, si aceasta intarziere, mai mult decat esecul atentatului, avea sa impiedice reusita puciului. In timp ce primele ordine porneau spre garnizoane, cativa dintre conspiratori, dintre cei mai de seama, aflara ca Hitler fusese numai usor ranit. Catre orele 15:30, comunicatiile cu Wolfsschanze, pe care un complice al lui Stauffenbrg le taiase in momentul atentatului fusesera restabilite. Din momentul acela, cei mai putini curajosi, au fost cuprinsi de panica. nadajduind sa-si salveze pielea, ei si-au abandonat prietenii si au refuzat sa mai joace rolul pe care-l acceptasera cu cateva zile in urma. Cei care se aratasera dispusi sa-i sprijine pe conspiratori, in cazul in care actiunea lor ar fi reusit, incercau acum sa-i evite sau chiar sa-i aesteze, asa cum a facut de pilda generalul Fromm. Cu cateva rare exceptii, generalii, pe care dinamismul lui Staunffenberg reusise sa-i insufleteasca o clipa, redevenira ceea ce fusesera defapt in permanenta: niste oportunisti lasi. Cu chiu cu vai, la orele 19:30 feldmaresalul Witzleben, transmise prin radio o telegrama, prin care ordona militarilor sa preia puterea pretutindeni. Acelasi ordin, transmis la orele 13:00, ar fi putut salva situatia de vreme ce Gobbels instiintat de atentat, primise dupa orele 16:00, ordin sa anunte ca Hitler eset nevatamat. La ora 1:00, Hitler rosteste o cuvantare. El vrea sa vorbeasca cetatenilor si cetatenelor din Germania pentru doua motive mai ales: "1.Pentru ca voi sa-mi auziti vocea si sa stiti ca sunt eu insumi, nevatamat si sanatos. 2.Pentru a va da precizari in legatura cu o crima care n-are egal in istoria Germaniei. O foarte mica clica de ofiteri prosti, ambitiosi, fara scrupule, si criminali... a urzit un complot pentru unlaturarea mea si nimicirea, totala a statului major al Wehrmaert-ului. Bomba pusa de colonelul conte Claus von Stauffenberg a explodat la doi metri de mine. Au fost raniti cativa dintre fidelii mei colaboratori, dintre care unul a murit. Eu insa sunt absolut nevatamat, cu exceptia catorva zgarieturi, contuzii sau arsuri. Consider acest fapt ca o confirmare a misiunii pe care mi-a dat-o providenta... Chiar in aceste momente in care armatele germane se gasesc angajate in cele mai grele lupte, cam ca si Italia, sa gasit in Germania un mic grup care credea ca poate sa le dea ca in 1918, o lovitura de pumnal pe la spate. Dar, de data aceasta s-au inselat amarnic... Grupul pe care il constituie aceseti uzurpatori este extrem de mic... Ei vor fi exterminati fara mila." Incepu o represiune sangeroasa. In spatele lui Stauffenberg se aflau cei mai deseama reprezentanti ai corpului de generali fascisti: general-colonelul Beck, feldmaresalul Witzleben, Kiluge, generalii Oster, Fromm si altii, pe scurt, tocmai acei reprezentanti ai militarismului prusac despre care Hitler spusese in momentul in care acaparase puterea: "Daca n-ar fi fost ei, noi n-am fi fost acum aici." Stauffenberg il chema la Berlin pe Stulpnogel si le anunta conspiratorilor de la Paris esecul. Inainte de a pune receptorul in furca, el a spus: "Usigasii care vin sa ma rapuna sunt deja la usa mea". Desi atentatul nu a reusit, explozia de la Wolfsschanze a luminat asemenea unui fulger profunda criza politica in care se afla Germania in urma loviturilor nimicitoare date de armata URSS-ului. Date istorice - martie 1923 St-ul devine Strosstrupp Hitler - 9 noiembrie 1925 Hitler organizeaza SS-ul - ianuarie1933 lui Hitler i s-a oferit titlul de cancelar al Reichului - 1936 - 1937 Hitler impreuna cu dictatorul Italiei, Benito Mussolini si dictatorul Japoniei incheie alianta AXA ROMA-BERLIN-TOKIO la care adera si Romania pe 23 noiembrie 1940. - 1938 Germania ocupa Austria - septembrie 1938 prin acordul de la Munchen, Germania ocupa o parte din Cehoslovacia (zona Sudeta), iar in martie 1939 o ocupa in intregime - 1 septembrie 1939 conform planului "GALBEN", Germania ataca Polonia; Anglia si Franta trimit un ultimatum prin care ii cerea lui Hitler sa-si retraga armata din Polonia; Hitler respinge ultimatumul, asa ca pe 3 septembrie 1939 Anglia si Franta declara razboi Germaniei. In urma aceseti declaratii a izbucnit cel de-al doilea razboi mondial. - 10 iunie 1940, conform planului "VESSER" Hitler ataca Norvegia si ocupa fiordurile acesetia. - 1940 conform planului "ALB' Germania ataca Iugoslavia si Grecia - 22 iunie 1941 conform planului "BARBAROSA" Hitler declara razboi U.R.S.S-ului - 6 august 1941 Hitler ae o intalnire cu Ion Antonescu - 3 septembrie 1941 trupele Hitleriste ataca Leningradul - vara 1942 soldatii germani ataca Stalingradul - 1942 Germania ataca Anglia Adolf Hitler si Nazismul right|200px La început a fost Adolf Hitler. Adolf era un copil cinstit care nu avea o viata foarte interesanta. Tatal sau care era functionar la granita dintre Austria si Germania era un om foarte aspru si dominant. La vârsta de 14 ani lui Adolf i-a murit tatal, si de atunci au inceput sa se observe semnele de ura si viciozitate pe care avea sa le manifeste mai târziu. Când avea 19 ani, Adolf a plecat la Viena, unde, visând sa devina pictor, a vrut sa intre la o scoala de arta dar a fost respins. În anii petrecuti în Viena, Hitler dezvolta un puternic sentiment de ura pentru evrei si dupa spusele lui, tot acolo îsi formeaza si teoriile privind rasa suprema. Primul razboi mondial lovea Europa precum o furtuna si Hitler decide sa se înroleze in armata germana. A fost un luptator indârjit, daca nu chiar nebun. Odata a capturat 21 de barbati, fara a se folosi de arma, dar a fost ranit cu gaz de mustar si a stat foarte mult timp în spital pentru a se vindeca. Când a iesit din spital razboiul se terminase si oarecum slabit Hitler a gasit o slujba de curier in Munchen. Aici el s-a întâlnit cu Partidul German al Muncii si a fost impresionat de ideile acestora. Hitler nu a înfiintat acest partid, ci doar i s-a alaturat acestuia si mai târziu l-a dominat. În 1919, la vârsta de 30 de ani, Hitler a depus un efort intens pentru partid, si datorita lui miscarea a avut succes. El era unul dintre cei 7 membri din comitetului director al partidului. La început Hitler a împartit celorlalti membrii invitatii pentru prietenii si familiile acestora dar putinii oamenii li s-au alaturat. Însa cu timpul partidul s-a extins si au închiriat o pivnita de bere care putea gazdui 100 de oameni si care s fost supraaglomerata. Unul dintre cei care le-a vorbit oamenilor din aceea camera a fost chiar Hitler, care, spre surprinderea tuturor, s-a dovedit a fi un foarte bun si provocator orator, el a descris acest moment in cartea sa autobiografica, Mein Kampf: " Am vorbit 30 de minute, si ceea ce, pâna atunci, eu doar simteam in sinea mea ca pot fara sa fiu constient de acest lucru, s-a dovedit a fi realizabil: Puteam sa vorbesc! Dupa 30 de minute multimea din camera aceea mica era electrizata si entuziasmul a fost dovedit de faptul ca referirea mea la sacrificarea celor prezenti a dus la strângerea unei donatii de 300 de marci". În 1920 Hitler devine seful propagandei de partid si sustine organzarea primei întâlniri in masa a membrilor. Desi ceilalti conducatori ai partidului s-au opus organizarii unei întâlniri in masa, aceasta a avut totusi loc. Se temeau ca revolutionarii Marxisti ar putea veni la întrunire si ar distruge-o, dar Hitler asta îsi dorea. El a presupus corect ca asta doar ar extinde miscarea bazându-se pe frica germanilor de o revolutie comunista. Pe 24 februarie 1920, Hitler a intrat in sala unde a gasit 2000 de oameni care asteptau sa înceapa întrunirea. Printre acestia era un numar considerabil de comunisti care doreau sa distruga adunarea. La câteva minute dupa inceperea discursului lui Hitler, comunistii au inceput sa scandeze lozinci si astfel au stârnit taraboiul, dar dupa cum sperase Hitler, comunistii erau prea putini si astfel lozincile au fost acoperite de aplauzele celor adunati. Apoi el a prezentat cele 25 de articole ale cu privire la Partidul German al Muncii, întrunirea a fost un succes. "Dupa aproape 4 ore sala incepea sa se goleasca si multimea, umar la umar, se indrepta usor spre iesire, mi-am dat seama ca principiile unei miscari care nu va fi uitata niciodata se transmiteau printre oameni." ( Mein Kampf ) Tot in 1920 Hitler a adus, ca simbol oficial al miscarii, swastika odata cu un nume nou: Partidul National Socialist al Muncitorilor din Germania ( pe scurt Partidul Nazist ). La sfârsitul anului 1920 partidul numara deja 3000 de oameni. În scurt timp Hitler si-a facut un renume in Germania, ca fiind un om capabil sa conduca tara si sa o fereasca de o revolutie comunista similara cu ceea din Rusia. Astfel, în 1921, Hitler s-a dus la Berlin sa caute sprijin din partea celorlalte partide nationaliste. Ceilalti lideri ai Partidului Nazist erau insa sceptici, gelosi si nu doreau ca Hitler sa conduca partidul. Astfel, in timp ce el era la Berlin, ceilalti lideri au format o alianta cu un alt partid nationalist din Augsburg pentru a-l detrona pe Hitler. El a demonstrat înca o data la Berlin capabilitatile sale manipulative politice, iar pe 11 iulie 1921 s-a intors la Munchen si a demisionat din Partidul Nazist. Ceilalti lideri ai partidului si-au dat in curând seama de greseala facuta, demisia lui Hitler insemna pierdere avantajelor partidului si chiar distrugereu lui. Insa si Hitler si-a dat seama ca fara el partidul va pieri si a trimis o scrisoare liderilor partidului prin care spunea ca va veni inapoi doar daca va fi numit presedinte al partidului si va avea putere suprema. Partidul a supus la vot propunerile lui Hitler si in urma voturilor, 543 pentru si numai 1 impotriva sa, el a ajuns noul lider al partidului. Pe 29 iulie 1921 Hitler s-a prezentat multimii sub titulatura de "Fuhrer", nume pe care-l va purta toata viata. Pana in 1923 partidul numara 55.000 de membri si in noiembrie 1923 Hitler a condus "Beer Hall Putsch", miscare care a incercat sa doboare guvernul din Bavaria si eventual pe cel din Berlin, dar care nu a avut succes. Aceasta incercare a fost impiedicata de caderea economica care a lovit Germania. Sfarsitul a fost dramatic iar Hitler si alti lideri nazisti au ajuns la inchisoare. In inchisoare el a scris faimoasa autobiografie Mein Kampf. Scoaterea nazismului in afara legii a dus la cresterea popularitatii acestuia printre tineretul german. De cand a iesit din inchisoare si pana in anul 1933 a fost o perioada de liniste deplina in care nu s-a intamplat nimic cu exceptia faptului ca Partidul Nazist se extindea foarte repede. In acesti ani s-a format organizatia Tineretul Hitlerist. In 1933, datorita capabilitatilor de foarte bun politician ale lui Hitler, el si partidul sau au luat cu asalt guvernul si au format "Reich"-ul. Al treilea Reich. Probabil ultimul. Bineinteles ca restul e stiut de orice student bun la istorie. Hitler a facut din Germania o adevarata masina de razboi si de asemeni a distrus casele, familiile si vietile celor pe care îi considera "rasa nepotrivita" din care faceau parte si evreii. A intreprins o actiune de ucidere in masa a milioane de oameni: evrei, polonezi, crestini si alte minoritati etnice sau religioase. Al doilea razboi mondial a destramat Europa, parte din Africa, Japonia dar mai ales marele invins Germania. Aceasta a insemnat sfarsitul nazismului. Hitler-Stalin: O ecuatie cu multe necunoscute La sase decenii de la consumarea ei, colaborarea Hitler-Stalin, "autentificata" de acordurile dintre cei doi prezinta înca pete albe. Am constatat-o deja atunci când arhivele rusesti ne-au relevat contributia de fond a liderului sovietic la redactarea Pactului din 23 august 1939 (nr. 8/1998), o constatam, o data în plus, cu o noua revelatie oferita de inepuizabilul fond de documente detinut de Ministerul Afacerilor Externe de la Moscova. Dupa venirea lui Hitler la putere, la 30 ianuarie 1933, numerosi comunisti si antifascisti germani, în marea lor majoritate evrei, si-au parasit tara, gasindu-si refugiul fie în U.R.S.S. - citadela unei utopii, ce parea a-si fi depasit definitia -, fie peste Ocean. Stalin i-a primit cu bratele deschise pentru ca, dupa un timp, sa îi livreze înapoi Gestapoului. O mie de comunisti si alte 60 de mii de germani care fugisera de nazism au urmat acest traseu dus-întors. Gestul Kremlinului poate fi subsumat "antisemitismului de stat" din U.R.S.S.-ul epocii lui Stalin. El este un fel de uvertura la momentul declansarii acestei politici, în august 1942, în plin razboi. Sectia de propaganda a C.C. al P.C.U.S. (b) semnala atunci ca echipa aflata la conducerea Teatrului Bolsoi este "evreiasca în cvasitotalitatea ei" si lansa o campanie "pentru puritatea artei rusesti". O carte aparuta la Paris, în 1998, în traducere, Prisonniers du pharaon rouge (Prizonierii faraonului rosu), semnata de Ghennadi Kostîrcenko, enumera directiile acestei politici, mentionând cazul Solomon Mihoels, presedintele Comitetului antifascist evreiesc. Creat în 1941, acest organism a fost folosit de Stalin - într-o sinistra operatie de manipulare - la început, pentru a atrage fonduri din strainatate, în speta, S.U.A. Dar odata ce liderul comunist a aflat chiar de la Mihoels personal, despre proiectul de creare a unei Republici autonome evreiesti în Crimeea, presedintele Comitetului avea sa cada victima unui accident de circulatie, înscenat, în ianuarie 1948 de politia secreta. Cu o singura exceptie, toti conducatorii Comitetului antifascist evreiesc au fost împuscati. (La Moscova s-a editat de curând o monografie consacrata lui Solomon Mihoels - 1890-1948.) In 1949, Pravda înfiera cosmopolitismul criticilor de arta si imediat numerosi intelectuali evrei rusi erau acuzati de spionaj în folosul Marii Britanii si S.U.A. In ianuarie 1953, cu doua luni înaintea mortii lui Stalin, când au fost arestate eminente personalitati ale lumii medicale, în frunte cu profesorul Egorov, directorul spitalului de la Kremlin, care nici macar nu era evreu, asa-numitul complot al "halatelor albe" încununa politica antisemitismului de stat. Evident, pe fondul unui antisemitism popular traditional, hranit de geloziile particulare sau de rivalitatile profesionale. Dar sa revenim la cazul resortisantilor germani, la cei alungati în 1933 de nazism. O prima marturie a jocului machiavelic al lui Stalin a constituit-o lucrarea Prisonnière de Staline et d'Hitler (Prizoniera a lui Stalin si Hitler), aparuta imediat dupa razboi, a Margaretei Buber-Neumann, sotia lui Heinz Neumann, Nr. 2 în Partidul Comunist German. Sotii Neumann au fugit din Germania si, odata ajunsi la Moscova, el a fost executat de NKVD, iar ea trimisa în lagar, la Karaganda. Dupa semnarea Pactului germano-sovietic, din 1939, d-na Neumann a fost "livrata" de sovietici înapoi germanilor si deportata de fascisti la Ravensbrück. Arkadi Vaksberg, un familiar al arhivelor rusesti, pe baza studierii carora a semnat volume de mare succes (Hôtel Lux, Aleksandra Kollontai, Vîsinski, procurorul lui Stalin, Misterul Gorki), traduse în afara tarii lui, merge dincolo de destinul familiei Neumann. De altfel el a afirmat, înca din anul 1994 (în cartea sa Stalin Against the Jews (Stalin împotriva evreilor), aparuta la New York, ca primele negocieri între Berlin si Moscova privind resortisantii germani au început cel putin de la sfârsitul anului 1935, deci cu mult înaintea semnarii "pactului diavolului". Initiativa, afirma recent Vaksberg, dupa investigatii în arhivele MAE de la Moscova, a apartinut serviciilor diplomatice ale Reichului la Moscova. Ele au cerut Kremlinului informatii privindu-i pe cetatenii germani din U.R.S.S. De fapt, sintagma era un eufemism, pentru ca Hitler era interesat de fapt, de militantii comunisti . Intr-o nota din 7 octombrie 1938, semnata de consilierul Schwiner de la Ambasada germana la Moscova, se spunea limpede ca despre comunisti era vorba. Schwiner îi scria chiar omologului sau rus, Grigori Venstein, ca Berlinul presupunea ca erau "peste 500 persoane". Pe 21 noiembrie 1939, Vladimir Potemkin, loctiitor al comisarului poporului pentru Afaceri Externe, care raporta zilnic superiorilor sai situatia, îsi titra astfel sinteza: Despre chestiunea cetatenilor germani arestati în U.R.S.S . In acest document, el relata întâlnirea avuta cu însarcinatul cu afaceri von Tippelskirch. "Nu exclud posibilitatea ca, în cel mai scurt timp, sa va pot informa despre unele hotarâri cu caracter practic", nota Potemkin. Trecusera numai cinci zile de la semnarea unui acord secret germano-sovietic ce stipula, în articolul sau 14, ca "toti cetatenii germani care se gasesc înca pe teritoriul sovietic, în închisori sau colonii, sau exilati, trebuie expediati fara întârziere în Germania". Pe 11 ianuarie 1940, Potemkin relata o alta întrevedere cu omologul sau german: "I-am dat lui Tippelskirch a doua lista cu germani arestati, care urmeaza a fi expulzati. Sa fie vreo 15 persoane". Berlinul considera însa mult prea lent procesul de "predare". Pe 9 aprilie 1940, von Schulenburg, ambasadorul Germaniei la Moscova, ridica tonul în fata ministrului Afacerilor Externe, V.M. Molotov: "Sunt foarte intrigat de faptul ca o mare parte a cetatenilor germani ce trebuiau remisi, conform acordului încheiat, ramân înca în Uniunea Sovietica". "Voi face tot ce tine de competenta mea pentru a scurta aceasta întârziere" - promitea ca un scolar "Domnul Niet". Ceea ce a si facut. Si nu numai cu cei 500 comunisti germani identificati de Berlin, înca de la început, care au fost expulzati, ci cu multi altii, care fugisera din Germania în U.R.S.S., fara acte si sub nume împrumutate: oameni de stânga, antifascisti, cea mai mare parte evrei, care - via Polonia - se refugiasera în Rasarit. Von Schulenburg a avut, pe 19 mai 1940, o întâlnire (în aceeasi problema) si cu loctiitorul comisarului poporului pentru Afaceri Externe, Vladimir Dekanozov, ochiul lui Beria în diplomatie. "Ambasadorul german a reamintit ca - nota Dekanozov - la începutul convorbirilor între guvernul german si sovietic, ultimul ceruse ca partea germana sa poata primi 20 000 refugiati germani instalati pe teritoriul U.R.S.S. Dar, în cursul discutiilor, partea sovietica a crescut cifra pâna la 60 000". Fara cea mai mica unda de ironie, Dekanozov adauga: "Guvernul german a tinut sa sublinieze considerentele umanitare ce l-au facut sa accepte 60 000 de refugiati". Si încheia: "Consilierul Ambasadei germane, Tippelskirch, a amintit ca Potemkin precizase ca, din cei 60 000, numai o mica parte erau de origine etnica germana". Berlinul si Kremlinul actionau deci în totala coniventa în ce priveste etnia (evreiasca) a germanilor refugiati. In lunile ce au urmat, colaborarea celor doua guverne a devenit ritmica: pe 27 august 1940, guvernul german emitea un memorandum oficial "strict secret", adresat autoritatilor sovietice, în care preciza ca "acesti cetateni se gasesc în situatii extrem de defavorabile". Molotov a trimis de urgenta documentul "tovarasului Beria, cu rugamintea de a verifica aceasta informatie si a raspunde imediat, cu toate masurile necesare, respectiv eliberarea si expulzarea cetatenilor germani". Este acelasi Molotov care, la 3 mai 1939, când Litvinov era obligat sa demisioneze din functia de ministru de Externe (Magazin istoric, nr. 11, 12/1989) si care îi succeda îi marturisise foarte direct acestuia: "Suntem aici pentru a împrastia sinagoga". Locul lui Hitler în istorie right|200px De la moartea sa pana la inceputul sec. XXI, despre Hitler au fost scrise mai multe carti decat despre Napoleon in cursul jumatatii de secol ce a urmat caderii sale. Timpul si distanta de la evenimentele celui de-Al Doilea Razboi Mondial au afectat si ele interpretarile istorice despre Hitler. Exista un consens referitor la importanta sa istorica (termen care nu implica o judecata pozitiva). Hitler a fost, in primul rand, unicul responsabil pentru declansarea celui de-Al Doilea Razboi Mondial. (Acest fapt difera fata de diversele responsabilitati ale conducatorilor si oamenilor de stat care au dezlantuit Primul Razboi Mondial.) Vina sa pentru declansarea Holocaustului adica schimbarea politicii germane de la expulzarea la exterminarea evreilor, inclusiv, mai tarziu, a evreilor din intreaga Europa si din Rusia europeana este, de asemenea, evidenta. Desi nu exista nici un singur document care sa sustina cele de mai sus, discursurile lui Hitler, materialele scrise, rapoartele asupra discutiilor cu asociatii si oamenii de stat straini, ca si marturisirile facute de cei care au indeplinit aceste actiuni au fost adesea evocate ca dovezi ale rolului sau. Multe dintre declaratiile sale cele mai violente au fost inregistrate de subordonati in cursul discutiilor private (inclusiv, dar nu in totalitate autenticele “Remarci ale lui Bormann” din februarie-aprilie 1945). Spre exemplu, pe 30 ianuarie 1939, cu ocazia celei de-a sasea aniversari a venirii la putere, Hitler declara in Reichstag: “Astazi voi fi din nou un profet: Daca finantele internationale evreiesti din Europa si din afara ei vor reusi sa arunce inca o data natiunile intr-un razboi mondial, atunci rezultatul nu va fi bolsevizarea pamantului si, prin urmare, victoria evreilor, ci anihilarea rasei evreiesti din Europa.” In testamentul sau, scris cu putin inainte de a se sinucide, in aprilie 1945, le-a cerut germanilor sa continue lupta impotriva evreilor: “Mai presus de orice, ordon guvernului si poporului sa sustina pana la capat legile rasiale si sa se opuna fara indurare otravitorului tuturor natiunilor, evreimea internationala.” In pofida imensei cantitati de documente germane care au fost salvate (si a marelui volum de discursuri si alte declaratii inregistrate), Hitler era, asa cum a spus-o el insusi in cateva ocazii, un om secretos, iar unele dintre opiniile sale difereau uneori de cele exprimate in public. Multa vreme istoricii si alti comentatori au considerat de la sine inteles faptul ca dorintele, ambitiile si ideologia lui Hitler erau expuse clar (si infricosator) in Mein Kampf. Dar in prima parte, autobiografica, a acestei cartii, el deformeaza adevarul in cel putin trei chestiuni: relatiile cu tatal sau (care erau foarte diferite de afectiunea filiala descrisa in Mein Kampf); conditiile de viata de la Viena (care erau mai putin marcate de saracie abjecta, asa cum le descrie el) si cristalizarea parerii sale despre lume, inclusiv antisemitismul, in perioada petrecuta la Viena (dovezile existente sugereaza astazi ca aceasta cristalizare s-a petrecut mult mai tarziu, la Munchen). right|200px Perceptia populara asupra lui Hitler implica adesea speculatii si presupuneri asupra sanatatii sale mintale. A existat tendinta de a-l considera pe Hitler nebun. In pofida unor izbucniri ocazionale de furie, cruzimile, expresiile si ordinele sale cele mai dure sugereaza o brutalitate rece, pe deplin constienta. A-i atribui o boala mintala lui Hitler l-ar absolvi, desigur, de responsabilitatea faptelor si vorbelor sale (la fel cum i-ar absolvi de responsabilitate si pe cei care nu ar mai vrea sa se gandeasca la el si la faptele lui). Cercetarea extinsa a fiselor medicale indica totusi ca, in afara de ultimele zece luni ale vietii, nu a fost profund handicapat de vreo boala (cu exceptia simptomelor tot mai dese ale bolii Parkinson). De necontestat este insa faptul ca Hitler avea o tendinta certa de ipohondrie; ca in timpul razboiului ingera mari cantitati de medicamente si ca, inca din 1938, era convins ca nu va trai prea mult – acesta putand fi un motiv pentru care a grabit la acea data planurile de cucerire. Trebuie, de asemenea, retinut ca Hitler dispunea de capacitati mintale care i-au fost contestate de unii dintre criticii sai timpurii; acestea includeau o memorie uimitoare pentru anumite detalii si o detectare instinctiva a slabiciunilor adversarilor. Din nou trebuie spus ca aceste talente ii maresc, mai degraba decat sa-i diminueze responsabilitatea pentru imensa cantitate de rele si brutalitati pe care le-a comis sau le-a ordonat. Cea mai uimitoare realizare a sa a fost mobilizarea marii mase a poporului german (si austriac) in spatele sau. In intreaga cariera, popularitatea sa a fost mai mare si mai profunda decat popularitatea Partidului National-Socialist. Mare parte a germanilor au crezut in el pana la sfarsit. Din acest punct de vedere, el se detaseaza de aproape toti dictatorii sec. XIX si XX, ceea ce este foarte impresionant daca tinem seama de faptul ca poporul german se situa printre cele mai educate popoare ale sec. XX. Nu exista nici o indoiala ca majoritatea covarsitoare a poporului german l-a sprijinit pe Hitler, desi adesea numai pasiv. Increderea poporului in el era mai mare decat increderea in ierarhia nazista. Desigur, ceea ce a contribuit la cresterea acestui sprijin au fost succesele economice si sociale, pe care si le-a arogat in permanenta in prima etapa a conducerii: disparitia virtuala a somajului, cresterea prosperitatii maselor, noile institutii sociale si cresterea prestigiului Germaniei in anii 1930 – realizari nemaiatinse in istoria dictaturilor totalitare moderne. In pofida existentei unor precursori spirituali si intelectuali ai ideilor sale, nu exista nici un conducator national german cu care sa poata fi comparat. In concluzie, nu are predecesori – o alta diferenta intre el si alti dictatori. In 1938, Hitler facuse din Germania cea mai puternica si temuta tara din Europa (si poate chiar din lume). A reusit toate acestea fara razboi (si sunt acum unii istorici care declara ca, daca ar fi murit in 1938, inaintea de inceperea executiilor in masa, ar fi intrat in istorie drept cel mai mare om de stat din istoria poporului german). In fapt, a fost foarte aproape sa castige razboiul in 1940; dar rezistenta Marii Britanii (personificata de Winston Churchill) l-a impiedicat. Desigur, a trebuit sa fie formata covarsitoarea, si in multe privinte ciudata coalitie anglo-americana cu Uniunea Sovietica pentru ca Al Treilea Reich sa poata fi infrant; si sunt motive sa se creada ca nici una dintre parti nu l-ar fi putut infrange singura. In acelasi timp, brutalitatea si unele dintre deciziile sale au dus la distrugerea lui, contribuind la formarea neobisnuitei aliante dintre capitalisti si comunisti, care i-a unit pe Churchill, Roosevelt si Stalin. Hitler se credea un mare om de stat, dar nu si-a dat seama cat de condamnabile si vrednice de dispret au fost actiunile pe care le-a intreprins si razboiul pe care l-a dezlantuit; credea ca marea coalitie formata de inamicii sai se va dezmembra pana la urma si apoi el va putea sa cada la intelegere cu una sau alta dintre parti. Gandind astfel, s-a inselat pe el insusi, desi asemenea dorinte si sperante au existat pana la sfarsit in mintea multor germani. Admiratori deschisi sau ascunsi ai lui Hitler continua sa existe si azi (si nu numai in Germania); unii il admira datorita unei atractii maligne exercitate de eficacitatea raului, altii datorita realizarilor lui Hitler, oricat de vremelnice sau brutale au fost acestea. Totusi, brutalitatea si crimele asociate cu numele lui fac sa fie putin probabil ca reputatia lui Hitler de incarnare a raului sa se schimbe vreodata. Hitler a avut stramosi evrei si de origine africana, arata testele ADN thumb|right|200px Probe de saliva prelevate de la 39 dintre rudele liderului nazist arata ca acesta ar fi avut legaturi biologice cu rasele “inferioare” pe care a incercat sa le extermine in timpul Holocaustului. Jurnalistul belgian, Jean-Paul Mulders, si istoricul Marc Vermeeren au luat urma rudelor Fuhrerului si au dat la inceputul acestui an chiar si peste un fermier austriac, var cu Hitler. Un cromozom numit Haplogroup E1b1b1 care a fost descoperit in in probele ADN prelevate, este rareori intalnit la vest-europeni. In schimb, este obisnuit pentru locuitorii Marocului, Algeriei si Tunisiei, precum si pentru comunitatile de evrei Askenazi si Sefarzi. “Acest postulat ar putea duce la concluzia ca Hitler era inrudit tocmai cu popoarele pe care le dispretuia”, a scris Mulders in revista belgiana Knack. Haplogroup E1b1b1, care apare la aproximativ 18-20% dintre evreii Askenazi si la 8,6 pana la 30% dintre evreii Sefarzi, este cea mai puternica dovada a legaturilor biologice evreiesti ale lui Hitler. Potrivit revistei Knack, care a publicat informatiile despre noile descoperiri, ADN-ul a fost testat in conditii stricte de laborator. “Este un rezultat surprinzator”, a declarat Ronny Decorte, un specialist genetician al Universitatii Catolice din Leuven. “Este o descoperire fascinanta daca e sa ne gandim la conceptia din lumea nazistilor in care rasa si sangele sunt elemente centrale. Grija lui Hitler vizavi de originile sale nu era chiar nejustificata. Se pare ca nu era nici “pur”, nici “arian” asa cum si-ar fi dorit”. Nu este prima data cand istoricii sugereaza faptul ca Hitler ar fi avut stramosi evrei. Se crede ca tatal lui, Alois, era fiul nelegitim al unei tinere, numite Maria Schickelgruber, si al unui evreu, in varsta de 19 ani, pe nume Frankenberger. Sursa: StirileProTV.ro Vezi şi * Arta lui Hitler * Patologia lui Hitler Legaturi externe * Mein Kampf în engleză * Referate.ok * Descopera.org * Studentie.ro Categorie:Biografii Categorie:Istorie Categorie:Nazism